User blog:Soilder5679/Soilder power levels
Uploaded power levels i found. Made these a while ago im posting them for others to see. My Cannon Anime Power levels. I made this one from scratch reviewing / watching each dbz episode up intill the Cell Games. I have SSJ Namek Goku at 140million and Final Form 100percent Frieza at 130million i may change this but im satisfied with this list and i really like it. Pilaf Saga Master Roshi - 84 - Kamehameha Full Power - 110 Ox-King - 53 Goku - 21 - Kamehameha - 34 - Oozaru - 221 - Recovered Tailess - 18.45 Yamcha - 18.23 Bear Theif - 15.94 Chi-Chi - 15.87 Boss Rabbit - 9 Perydactol - 8.75 Turtle Suppressed - 0.0001 - Unseen Full Power - 7.61 Pilaf Gang Planes - 14 Oolong - 2.01 Max shapeshifting boost Robot - 6.32 Mai - 5.11 Bulma - 4.26 Shu - 3.31 Puar -0.41 - Max Shapeshifting boost - 5.07 Pilaf - 0.63 Training for the Tournament Roshi - 84 - Trained - 94 Goku Tailess - 18.45 - Trained - 83 Krillin - 14 - Trained - 63 Launch Good - 4.63 - Bad - 9.52 Bounty Hunter - 5.73 Chibi - 1.41 Chibi - 0.82 The Tournament Begins Master Roshi - 120 Goku - 108 Krillin - 72 Yamcha - 60 King Chappa - 53 Fighter 83 - 34.52 Fighter 40 - 27.58 Bear Fighter - 23.21 Bruce Lee Imposter - 19.25 Orin Temple Bullies - 16.57 - 15.24 Fighter 69 - 10.45 The Finalists Goku - 108 - Tailregrown - 120 - Oozaru - 1200 - Zenkai Tournament Over - 122 Master Roshi Suppressed - 120 - Lightning - 143 - Full Power Buff Moon Destroying Kamehameha - 202 - Post Tournament Normal Suppressed - 107 Nam - 88 Giran - 84 Krillin - 72 Yamcha - 60 Ranfan - 20 Bacterian - 12 Colonel Silver Saga Goku - 122 Nam - 88 Giran - 84 Giras - 56 - 73 Ox-King - 53 Colonel Silver - 25 Red Ribbon Army Tanks - 41 each Red Ribbon Planes - 30 Pilaf Ship - 40 Chi-Chi - 19 Boar Red Ribbon army Soilder - 5.63 Red Ribbon Army Soilder 1 - 5.53 Average Red Ribbon Army Soilder - 5 - 6 with Guns 6 - 7 Average Villager in Nam / Ox-Kings villages - 0.001 - 6 General White Saga Goku Cold - 63 - With Warm Clothes Zenkai - 124 - Kamehameha against Android 1 - 144 - Kamehameha against Buyon - 145 - Injured from General White and hungry - 28 - Zenkai in Warm Clothes - 127 Buyon - 168 Android 8 - 98 - Angry - 108 Android 1 - 87 General White - 36 Ninja Murkowski - 15 Extreme Speed - Mace Brother - 16 - Dart Brother - 12 - Gun Brother - 11 Average Red Ribbon Army Soilder - 5.21 - 6.80 with Guns 6.40 - 7.77 Jingle Town Mayor - 5.13 Sunos Dad - 4.74 Sunos Mom - 3.11 Suno - 1.40 Sunos cat - 0.53 General Blue Saga Goku - 133 - Kamehameha - 158 Giant Octopus - 139 Roshi - 129 Pirate Robot - 122 General Blue - 112 Krillin - 101 Launch Good - 4.63 - Bad - 9.52 Turtle - 0.00001 - Unseen Full Power - 7.54 Captain Dark - 6.12 Average Red Ribbon Army Soilder - 5.09 - 5.40 With guns 5.30 - 7.10 Penguin Village Gatchan relaxed - 100 - Angry - 180 Arale - 160 Obatachman - 80 Turbo - 32 Bubibinman - 24 Parzan - 22 Sourman - 18 Senbei Norimaki - 5.42 Mercenary Tao Saga Korin - 190 - Unseen Full Power - 200 Goku - 136 - Kamehameha - 154 - Post Korin Training - 170 Mercenary Tao - 158 - Dodon Ray - 168 - Running down Korins Tower - 161 - Dodon Ray - 169 Bora - 72 Captain Yellow With Gun - 7.83 Average Red Ribbon Army Soilder - 5.11 - 6 With Guns 5.80 - 6.50 Upa - 1.52 Commander Red Saga Goku - 170 Red Ribbon Machines / Tranks/Planes - 54 - 14 each Staff Officer Black - 43 Crocodiles - 21 Angry Tribe of Natives - 7 - 10 Colonel Violet with Guns - 7.60 Red Ribbon Soilders with Guns - 6.10 - 7.35 Commander Red - 5.25 Black Ribbon Army Saga Goku - 171 - Kamehameha - 184 Staf Officier Black in Battle Suit - 109 Black Ribbon Soilders - 5.20 - 7 Fortune Teller Baba Saga Goku - 173 - Kamehameha - 188 - Tailess - 170 Grandpa Gohan - 169 - Kamehameha - 183 Spike the Devilman - 162 Bandages the Mummy - 146 Roshi - 142 Yamcha - 94 Krillin - 92 Fangs the Vampire - 68 Invisible man - 50 Drunk Fighter - 31 Bald Fighter - 28 Crocodile Fighter - 24 Black Fighter - 19 Wolf Fighter - 17 Spirts - 8.45 Fortune teller Baba - 2.18 Upa - 1.52 Goku vs Pilaf Gang Goku - 170 - Kamehameha - 185 Combine Pilaf Robot - 108 - Pilaf Robot - 50 - Mai Robot - 32 - Shu Robot - 24 Bora - 73 Terror and Plauge Goku - 171 - In the Jug - 85 - Kamehameha - 99 - Normal - 172 Terror - 93 Tiger Warrior - 34 Plauge - 24 Goku Vs Sky Dragon Goku - 172 - Sick - 118 - Zenaki - 173 Chin Taiokon - 121 - Sick - 42 Sky Dragon - 114 Rising Dragon - 64 Panther School Students - 8 - 23 Shoken - 9 Goku goes to Demon Land Sula - 182 - Unseen Full power - 201 Goku - 173 - Kamehameha - 186 Melee - 142 Gola - 133 Average Demons - 21 - 104 Armored Knights - 11 Rampage of Inioshikicho Goku - 174 - Hungry - 94 - Zenkai - 175 Tien - 170 Inishikocho - 100 Chiaotzu - 98 Tienshinhan Saga Goku With Tail - 175 Tienshinhan - 172 Roshi - 170 Krillin - 136 Yamcha - 129 Nam - 94 King Chappa - 70 Tiger Fighter - 48 Sumo Wrestler - 42 Australian Fighter - 10 The Finalists / Final Matches Goku With Tail - 175 - Kamehameha - 193 Tienshinhan - 172 - Four Arm Technique - 177 Roshi - 164 Krillin - 136 - Kamehameha - 150 Yamcha - 129 - Kamehameha - 144 Chiaotzu - 98 - Super Dodon Wave - 108 Man Wolf - 62 Pamput - 57 Tambourine Attacks Tambourine - 183 Goku Zenkai Post Tien battle - 177 - tired and Hungry - 142 Krillin - 138 King Chappa - 72 Pamput - 58 King Chappas Students - 10 - 45 Bacterian - 12 The Demon King Piccolo King Piccolo - 260 Master Mutaito - 213 Roshi - 193 Crane - 192 King Piccolos Children - 87 - 168 Brave Martial Artists - 48 - 89 Battle for the Dragonballs Old King Piccolo - 210 - Young King Piccolo - 260 Goku Zenkai Post Tambourine Fight - 189 - Kamehameha - 201 - Zenkai Post King Piccolo battle - 193 Yajirobe - 187 Tambourine - 183 Cymbal - 175 Tien - 173 Roshi - 165 Giran - 106 Chiaotzu - 100 Piano - 9 King Piccolo Saga Goku Post Ultra Divine Water - 270 - Kamehameha - 294 - Injured and Worn out - 224 - Zenkai - 278 King Piccolo Young - 260 - Explosive Wave - 281 - Injured and Worn out - 232 Drum - 204 Tien trained - 196 Yajirobe - 188 Android 8 - 106 Yamcha Injured - 60 Ox - King - 54 King Picccolos Army in Tanks / with guns - 44 King Castle Guard - 39 Chi-Chi - 21 King Piccolos Criminals - 5.45 - 11 Police Guards / King Castle guards - 5.35 - 11 Launcha Bad - 9.52 Young Criminals - 4 - 6 Trunks Saga Goku - 5,800,000 - Super Saiyan - 160,000,000 Trunks - 4,800,000 - Super Saiyan - 145,000,000 Mecha Frieza 3% - 3,000,000 - Unseen Full Power - 150,000,000 King Cold - 114,000,000 Vegeta - 3,200,000 Piccolo With Weights - 2,200,000 Gohan - 1,400,000 Tien - 321,000 Krillin - 294,000 Yamcha - 180,000 Chiaotzu - 9000 Android Saga Imperfect Cell - 180,000,000 - With Humans - 270,000,000 - Initial Semi Perfect Cell - 340,000,000 Android 16 Full Power - 280,000,000 Piccolo With Weights - 120,000,000 - Without Weights - 154,000,000 - Fused With Kami With Weights - 200,000,000 - Fused With Kami Without Weights Full Power - 220,000,000 Android 17 - 220,000,000 Android 18 - 205,000,000 Vegeta Super Saiyan - 190,000,000 Goku Super Saiyan - 185,000,000 - Heartvirus Super Saiyan - 131,000,000 - Kamehameha absorbed - 98,000,000 Trunks Super Saiyan - 170,000,000 Android 20 - 90,000,000 - Yamchas Chi - 95,000,000 - Vegetas Chi - 115,000,000 - Piccolos Chi - 130,000,000 Gohan - 123,000,000 Android 19 - 88,000,000 - Gokus Chi - 125,000,000 Tien Full Power- 82,000,000 Krillin Full Power- 70,000,000 Yamcha Full Power - 51,000,000 Cell Saga Semi Perfect Cell Full power - 380,000,000 - Initial Perfect Cell - 530,000,000 - Buff - 940,000,000 Trunks Ascended Super Saiyan Post ROSAT - 420,000,000 - Ultra Super Saiyan Post ROSAT - 520,000,000 - Ultra Super Saiyan 2 Post ROSAT - 905,000,000 Vegeta Ascended Super Saiyan Post ROSAT - 410,000,000 - Ultra Super Saiyan Post ROSAT - 510,000,000 Goku and Gohan in the Time Chamber Gohan Super Saiyan - 240,000,000 - Full Powered Super Saiyan - 630,000,000 Goku Ascended Super Saiyan - 430,000,000 - Ultra Super Saiyan - 600,000,000 - Full Powered Super Saiyan - 620,000,000 Cell Games Gohan Full Powered Super Saiyan - 760,000,000 - Full Power - 980,000,000 - Super Saiyan 2 - 2,700,000,000 - Injured Super Saiyan 2 - 2,500,000,000 - Kamehameha Super Saiyan 2 - 3,000,000,000 Perfect Cell Suppressed - 460,000,000 - Less Suppressed against Goku - 920,000,000 - Less Suppressed against Gohan - 1,020,000,000 - Full Power - 1,250,000,000 - Buff - 1,400,000,000 - Super Perfect Cell - 2,600,000,000 - Kamehameha - 2,900,000,000 Goku Full Powered Super Saiyan 50% - 455,000,000 - Full Power - 910,000,000 - Injured and tired Full Powered Super Saiyan fighting Cell Juniors - 440,000,000 Trunks Full Powered Super Saiyan Full Power- 740,000,000 Vegeta Full Powered Super Saiyan Full Power - 730,000,000 Cell Juniors Full Power- 715,000,000 Piccolo Without Weights Full Power - 715,000,000 Android 16 Full Power - 280,000,000 Tien Full Power - 82,000,000 Krillin Full Power - 70,000,000 Yamcha Full Power - 52,000,000 Hercule Full Power - 13.34 Babidi Saga Majin Buu Suppressed - 6,200,000,000 Vegeta - 290,000,000 - Full Powered Super Saiyan - 1,150,000,000 - Super Saiyan 2 - 3,450,000,000 - Majin Super Saiyan 2 - 3,750,000,000 - Explosion - 6,000,000,000 Goku - 310,000,000 - Full Powered Super Saiyan - 1,250,000,000 - Super Saiyan 2 - 3,700,000,000 Dabura - 2,300,000,000 Gohan - 230,000,000 - Full Powered Super Saiyan - 820,000,000 - Super Saiyan 2 - 2,300,000,000 Supreme Kai - 890,000,000 Piccolo With Weights - 720,000,000 - Without Weights Unseen Full power - 770,000,000 Trunks - 66,000,000 - Super Saiyan - 415,000,000 - Trained - 91,000,000 - Super Saiyan Trained Full Power- 570,000,000 - Holding back at World Tournament SSJ - 183,000,000 Goten - 65,000,000 - Super Saiyan - 410,000,000 - Trained - 90,000,000 - Super Saiyan Trained Full Power - 560,000,000 - Holding back at World Tournament SSJ - 180,000,000 Yakon - 320,000,000 Kibito - 220,000,000 Android 18 - 203,000,000 Pui Pui - 78,000,000 Krillin - 68,000,000 Babidi with Magic - 32 without - 2.30 Yamu - 20 Spopovich - 19 Videl - 14 trained 14.80 Hercule - 12 Pintar - 6.9 Average Fighter - 4.8 - 6.7 Fusion Saga Vegito - 550,000,000,000 - Full Powered Super Saiyan - 8,000,000,000,000 Majin Buu Full Power - 12,000,000,000 - Angry to the point of Splitting - 24,000,000,000 - Evil Buu - 16,000,000,000 - Good Buu - 8,000,000,000 - Super Buu - 48,000,000,000 - Gotenks Buu - 114,000,000,000 - Piccolo Buu - 54,000,000,000 - Gohan Buu - 600,000,000,000 Mystic Gohan - 94,000,000,000 Gotenks - 2,000,000,000 - Super Saiyan - 13,000,000,000 - Post ROSAT - 3,000,000,000 - Super Saiyan Post ROSAT - 16,000,000,000 - Super Saiyan 3 - 48,000,000,000 Goku Super Saiyan 3 Suppressed - 12,500,000,000 Vegeta Super Saiyan 2 Zenkai - 4,000,000,000 Kibito Kai - 3,600,000,000 Piccolo With Weights - 720,000,000 Goten Post ROSAT - 94,000,000 - Super Saiyan Post ROSAT - 602,000,000 Trunks Post ROSAT - 91,000,000 - Super Saiyan Post ROSAT - 585,000,000 Tienshinhan - 111,000,000 Kid Buu Saga Goku Super Saiyan 3 Full Power Tired - 28,000,000,000 - Full Power restrored - 31,500,000,000 - Giant Spirt Bomb - 2,000,000,000,000 Kid Buu - 31,000,000,000 Good Buu - 18,000,000,000 Vegeta Super Saiyan 2 Other world Boost - 4,200,000,000 Kibito Kai - 3,600,000,000 End of Z Mystic Gohan - 98,000,000,000 Goku - 3,400,000,000 Suppressed against Uub - 500,000,000 - Full Powered Super Saiyan - 24,000,000,000 Vegeta - 3,100,000,000 - Full Powered Super Saiyan - 21,000,000,000 Good Buu Suppressed - 2,600,000,000 - Unseen Full Power - 18,500,000,000 Piccolo With Weights - 1,650,000,000 - Unseen Full Power Without Weights - 1,950,000,000 Uub - 16 - Angry - 480,000,000 Goten - 130,000,000 - Super Saiyan - 780,000,000 Trunks - 110,000,000 - Super Saiyan - 690,000,000 Pan - 800 Hercule - 7.4 Wild Tiger - 6.8 GT Goku - 32,000,000,000 - Full Powered Super Saiyan Suppressed - 60,000,000,000 - Full Power - 104,000,000,000 General Rildo - 20,000,000,000 - 2nd form - 40,000,000,000 - 3rd form - 65,000,000,000 Ledgic - 33,000,000,000 Trunks - 180,000,000 (I go by the Anime but GT is non cannon for the Anime so Trunks gets a random boost because its "the Gt logic") - Super Saiyan - 1,250,000,000 Rildos 4 robots - around 900,000,000 (they kicked Pans ass and did well against Base Goku) Pan - 798,000,000 ("Gt" fucking logic) (shes annoying and my least favorite character. but she did do some stuff even though she can only use the Kamehameha and is crap) Nate - 78,000,000 (he sucked Pan beat it) 2 Minions of Don Kee - 20,000,000 Dr Myuu - 55 Don Kee - 33 Super 17/Baby Saga Gogeta Super Saiyan 4 - 500,000,000,000,000 Syn Shenron - 30,000,000,000,000 - Omega Shenron - 450,000,000,000,000 Goku Full Powered Super Saiyan - 114,000,000,000 - Zenkai Base - 135,000,000,000 - Golden Oozaru - 6,000,000,000,000 - Super Saiyan 4 - 12,000,000,000,000 - Lowering Super Saiyan 4 power to fuse with Vegeta - 11,000,000,000,000 Vegeta - 28,000,000,000 - Full Powered Super Saiyan - 104,000,000,000 - Post Bebi Base - 45,000,000,000 - Post Bebi FPSSJ - 140,000,000,000 - Super Saiyan 4 - 11,000,000,000,000 Eis Shenron - 7,500,000,000 Nouva Shenron 1st form - 100,000,000,000 - Final form - 7,000,000,000,000 Baby - 170,000,000 - Baby Super Saiyan Goten - 4,700,000,000 - Baby Full Powered Super Saiyan Gohan - 90,000,000,000 - Baby SSJ2 Vegeta - 11,000,000,000,000 Uub - 29,000,000,000 - Majiuub - 140,000,000,000 - Post Bebi - 320,000,000,000 Gohan Full Powered Super Saiyan Full Power - 87,000,000,000 - Base - 18,500,000,000 - Post Baby FPSSJ - 230,000,000,000 Goten Full Powered Super Saiyan - 1,800,000,000 - Post Bebi Full Power - 26,000,000,000 Piccolo With Weights - 16,000,000,000 - Without Weights Unseen Full Power - 25,000,000,000 Trunks Full Powered Super Saiyan - 1,250,000,000 - Post Bebi Full Power - 21,000,000,000 Good Buu - 19,000,000,000 Super Perfect Cell - 15,000,000,000 ("Gt logic") Frieza Final Form - 3,000,000,000 ("Gt logic") Pan Zenkai - 910,000,000 ("Gt Logic") Nappa - 400,000 Hercule - 5.35 Category:Blog posts